


[Podfic] How to Transform Your Life Through Reality TV

by Shmaylor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Cooking, Food, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Playing truth or dare with Tony Stark is a dangerous game. Before she realizes what's happening, Natasha's drunk and auditioning for a reality cooking show with a pot of her grandmother's borscht.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] How to Transform Your Life Through Reality TV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Transform Your Life Through Reality TV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173372) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/How%20to%20Transform%20Your%20Life.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [How to Transform Your Life Through Reality TV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173372)

**Author:** [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "1901" - Pheonix

**Length:** 47 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/How%20to%20Transform%20Your%20Life.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/How%20to%20Transform%20Your%20Life.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to igrockspock for giving blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
